Sweet Revenge
by Rel
Summary: When Tenten plays a prank on Shino, she doesn't realise quite what she's letting herself in for....


Author's Note: Well I wanted to write something a little fun and a little sexy ;) First of a few chapters hope you enjoy.

Thanks goes to Snowsong for beta-ing this for me :)

'Tenten, you shall pay for this.'

The words were terse, accusatory and...well no doubt about it _angry. _And Tenten allowed herself a moment of gloating. Oh man, she couldn't believe he'd actually left the bath house, she'd had an internal bet with herself he'd just hide inside until someone took pity on him...

Carefully wiping the smug look off her face she turned around.

To see a wet, _very_ pissed off looking Aburame Shino standing in the middle of the street, clutching the small towel wound around his hips. His cheeks were flushed either from anger or embarrassment and his left eyebrow was twitching continuously. Dropping her gaze Tenten absently following the trail of a water droplet down some hellishly impressive pectorals...

_Yum_. That was honestly the first word that came into her mind, it appeared a bonus of this particular prank was obviously giving the girls of Konoha a _very_ pleasing show.

Glorious, _wonderful_ victory was hers.

'Hey Shino, it seems like you've forgotten something! Your clothes perhaps?'

Keeping her face neutral was so very difficult, especially when his frown deepened and he brushed irritably at the wet spikes of hair falling in his face. Annoyingly he still had those damn goggles on- he'd worn them into the baths so she hadn't been able to get her hands on them. If she had her way of course they'd be stashed with the rest of his clothes...which were currently residing under a bush in the training grounds.

'My clothes are conspicuously not where I placed them upon entering the baths.' His voice was low and carefully controlled but she could hear the undertones of deep, deep annoyance.

_Don't mess with Team Gai buddy, _she thought smiling up at him as innocently as she could manage...which wasn't very.

No one could quite remember how this whole thing had started, probably because they'd all consumed large amounts of alcohol at the time (with the exception of Lee but he tended to be hazy on details anyway), but somehow the argument of 'my team could kick your teams ass' had started one night after they'd all been for a meal together.

And well.... ninja were nothing if not competitive...and creative.

Up until now the score had stood even (Kiba had managed to shave off half of one of Lee's precious eyebrows, in retaliation Akamaru had been dyed pink, a personal ad had been taken out in a gay magazine in Neji's name, then Hinata had found her room covered in Naruto posters and hearts..) but now Tenten had pulled away for Team Gai with what... in her opinion... was the best prank to date.

'Well maybe some rogue Sound Nin came by and stole them...' she said with unconvincing earnestness, a grin trying it's best to push it's way onto her features. Oh he looked royally pissed off now...the hand that was clutching his towel was white-knuckled and his lips were pressed together so tightly they'd practically disappeared.

'Sound Ninjastole my clothes.'

His voice was flat with disbelief.

Tenten's lips twitched, her eyes sparkling with barely repressed mirth. Man she couldn't _believe_ how lucky he was that this place was still deserted... actually she hoped someone would turn up soon. She really needed a witness to confirm this, or she wasn't sure Neji and Lee would believe her.

'Yes, it's part of a wicked plot to bring down Konoha by distracting us all through nudity... _obviously_.'

A solid thunk as Mitarashi Anko walked directly into a lamp-post while gaping at Shino confirmed her witness had conveniently appeared.

He let out a hissed breath from between tightly clenched teeth, looking even more irate.

With the air of someone who had far more important things to do, Tenten began to walk blithely away calling over her shoulder as she went,

'You should really think about putting something on, wouldn't want to get hauled up in front of the Hokage for indecent exposure now would yo...'

A hand slammed into the wall in directly front of her, narrowly missing her nose. She hadn't even heard him move, _damn_ he was fast when he wanted to be. Turning around indignantly to tell him to back off Tenten abruptly found herself backed against the wall....and realised she was uncomfortably close to a mostly naked Aburame Shino.

'I want you to be aware of something,' he said, still speaking in those oh-so-careful tones. 'I am not like my teammates...my revenge will not be so...basic. Nor will I retaliate in a similar way...' A slight smirk pulled at the corners of his lips and he muttered under his breath '...however pleasing seeing you in just a towel might be...'

_Whoah._ Wait just one minute.

Shaking her head in attempt to dispel whatever had caused her to hear that so wrongly, Tenten stared up at him in frank disbelief. Had Aburame Shino... cool, quiet _Aburame Shino_ just....hit on her? On a public street? While wearing nothing but a _towel_??

She was aware her blush and obvious embarrassment had in some indefinable way swung control back in his favour...he was standing more confidently now, looking less angry and more amused.

In an odd fluid sort of motion he leaned closer, his breath on her ear making her knees unhinge just a little '...or perhaps this entire 'prank' was simply a ploy to get me out of my clothes? You could have simply asked, I would have been most agreeable...'

'N-no...totally....never..._what_??' she spluttered out, trying her best to push herself through the brick wall he had her boxed in against. Her ineloquence caused the smirk that had been threatening on his face earlier to emerge full force and she felt kinda angry herself (and him too of course) ... _Smug bastard_...

He was so obviously doing this just to throw her off. And that smirk was really creeping her out- a smile of any sort on Aburame Shino was just... weird. And wrong. So very _wrong._

She brought her fist up with every intention of punching him in the face but with almost inhuman speed he caught it and trapped it beside her head. Same thing happened with the other one. And he was carefully keeping his unprotected body just out of 'kneeing in the groin' range.

Damn him.

His thumbs skimmed along the inside of her wrists in an oddly sensual gesture and she shuddered.

'You are flushed Tenten...' his voice had gotten even lower... seductive (and god she'd always thought he had one helluva sexy voice) and his mouth was still teasingly close to her ear '...are you perhaps enjoying this situation a little more than you are acknowledging?'

He drew back to look her directly in the face and she took her opportunity.

And headbutted him.

As he stumbled backwards Tenten barely had time to notice the Konoha symbol printed quite nicely in bright red on his forehead before she saw the movement was causing his towel to loosen...

And drop to the floor.

Tenten's brain immediately short circuited.

He grabbed it and had it covering his modesty again in a flash but the mental image seemed to be seared onto her retinas.

_Oh god.... I just saw Aburame Shino naked. Completely, utterly naked._

_And it was.... oh god...._

_Damn it was __**good.**_

She stood there, blankly staring after him as he hastily backed into the bath house, feeling a little disappointed. Both at the fact he'd gone and at the fact the towel had been tied firmly back in place.


End file.
